


nightclub love

by spectacularorange



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: College AU, Fluff, M/M, chiaki yearns like a lot, idk how to tag, its just chiaki yearning tbh, no beta we die, other characters are just mentioned really, they/he for kanata, uhh they’re at a night club place
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:55:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28689792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spectacularorange/pseuds/spectacularorange
Summary: my heart’s beating too loud and i wish i could blame it on the music
Relationships: Morisawa Chiaki/Shinkai Kanata
Kudos: 16





	nightclub love

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by the song nightclub love by matt maltese i couldn’t stop thinking of chiakana meeting at some nightclub and chiaki is just a wreck cuz he thinks kanata is so pretty and basically starts imagining a whole life w kana <3

chiaki’s heart was beating fast against his chest from, one, dancing with kaoru(and izumi who is disinterested)and two, meeting eyes with the prettiest person he has ever seen. chiaki was a mess as he was against a LOT of sweaty people and thinking he just met the love of his life. chiaki stumbled through the crowd as he tried to reach the person, their blue hair making it easy to find him. 

the nightclub’s music faded out as chiaki was getting closer to the star...star, yeah...they were like a star. finding an area that was less crowded, chiaki watched the star, they were in a corner of the mess of sweaty people, slowly swaying to the harsh music. chiaki noticed that the enthralling star came here with some of their friends? chiaki couldn’t help but keep staring at them, but it made him feel guilty, he shouldn’t do something so...rude. chiaki really couldn’t help himself. 

the star, as if he knew chiaki was there already, turned towards chiaki and smiled without a moment of hesitation. this was a near breaking point for chiaki. turning away, chiaki’s face was red and hot. how could a stranger make him feel so light, from a nightclub no less. chiaki thought to himself more, thinking of the stranger, his pale skin in contrast to his bright blue hair.

chiaki wanted to know about them, he wanted lay down with them in a bed and ask all kinds of questions. where was he from? what did he like to eat? what was his view on life? what does he believe in? chiaki wanted to know so bad, he didn’t understand why. chiaki has found many people attractive and even has gone up to them, why was this so different? 

chiaki soon thought about how the stranger would say his name, how they would hold chiaki’s hand, if they could cook and if they could cook together. 

chiaki, completely in his head, didn’t realize the warmth of the star upon him and tapping on his shoulder. 

the star greeted chiaki, asking for his name. chiaki noticed how slow the stranger spoke, like an angel talking to the first ever created. chiaki stuttered out his name, unable to hit the redness on his cheeks. 

the stranger open his mouth, sounding out chiaki’s name, slow and soft as if it was something fragile. chiaki couldn’t handle it. 

“i am ‘kanata’ it’s nice to meet you” kanata held out his hand. 

“it’s nice to meet you too, kanata” chiaki tested out the stranger’s name.

chiaki was about to shake kanata’s hand until kanata connected their hands...they were holding hands....chiaki’s face was full on red at this point, he really didn’t know what to do. 

“you’re cute. i wanna get to ‘know’ you” kanata pulled chiaki by the hand, going onto the dance floor. 

chiaki’s heart might’ve fallen out of his chest.

**Author's Note:**

> just want nervous wreck chiaki every once in awhile


End file.
